


illogical means of survival

by donskoi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sticky Sex, frantic!starscream, kinkmeme fill, post deadlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another TF kinkmeme fill. Deadlock spoilers! Shockwave has a lap full of frantic Seeker and doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illogical means of survival

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: [[x](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13620224#t13620224)]  
> I have a weakness, and it's ShW/SS. This has nothing to do with any of my other fics, no polybonds or anything.

"Do you intend to whine for the duration of the voyage?"

But Shockwave shifted, moving so the fidgeting seeker sat on his lap. Though he now had more room Starscream merely curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest and keeping his wings flat against his back. Shockwave ignored him, tapping out co-ordinates with his good hand. Surely the Autobots would bring the Nemesis to Cybertron. There was only one logical place for he and his unusually silent little partner to safely go. Hopefully, his lab would be too far out into the Sea of Rust for anyone to find them.

As he finished up, Shockwave contemplated the situation. He had long ago learned how to utterly empty himself of emotional response. His abandonment on Cybertron had only furthered it. And now, his mind was calm and rational, even though his spark surged with grief and misery. Megatron...

He looked down at Starscream, who had buried his face in his knees and was shaking violently. Shockwave wondered at such an extreme reaction. He reached and trailed his fingers down one of the other mech's shoulders. No response.

"Starscream?" He asked.

"I HATE HIM!" Starscream suddenly roared, lashing and flailing and shrieking. "I HATE HIM I HATE HIM--" He chanted it, screamed it, his claws tearing down the inside of the pod and complimenting his screeching. Instinctively Shockwave clamped his cannon-arm around the Seeker's waist, pressing them tightly together. His cannon became the new target, those long claws sinking in-- luckily, it wasn't actually a part of his body, so Shockwave felt no pain.

"Starscream!" He said but he did not know if he could even be heard over all the noise.

"Why! Why now?! Why I hate him I hate him why I hate THEM I'LL KILL THEM--"

Shockwave snapped his good hand over Starscream's mouth, muffling his shouting. "Calm yourself," he said. "Becoming frantic in here will only lead to our deactivation as well."  
But Starscream seemed intent on destroying the pod and killing them both. Shockwave hung on as the seeker writhed against him, trying to dislodge his arms. Shockwave kept talking, hoping to soothe the seeker into compliance. "Be still. This is doing nothing for us. Put this wasted energy into planning to re-take the ship."

Starscream shook his head and Shockwave was surprised to feel liquid sliding through his fingers. Starscream was crying. Quite instantly he just... did not understand. Starscream was crying and he was bent near double over to fit in the escape pod with the seeker on his lap and the stars were rushing by the tiny window as the equipment glowed softly and Shockwave _did not know what to do_.

Five hundred years ago, if someone had told him Starscream would be crying over Megatron's death, Shockwave would have assumed they meant tears of joy.

"You... er..." He said. "Starscream, everything... is going to be fine."

The seeker replied into his palm, his tone much softer and quieter. He had stopped trying to stab Shockwave and now simply held on, claws resting in the grooves they'd dented in the thick cannon metal. Had his words worked, then? Feeling slightly dazed, Shockwave moved his hand away from Starscream's mouth, petting a wing as best as he could with the awkward angle.

"We lost." Starscream's voice was so soft and sad Shockwave had to lean forward even further to hear. "After everything we've done, this is how it happens. This is how the war ends."

"The war is not over yet," Shockwave said.

"Yes it is." Starscream shifted back and, with a soft clang, rested his head against the other mech's extruding chest plates. His aft also shifted back, right over Shockwave's codpiece; the heated sensation stalled his thoughts for a moment. Lost in melancholy Starscream didn't notice, for which he was grateful.

"You..." He tried to gently push Starscream away, but could not. "We can come back from this. Starscream, this is not-- logical--" he cut himself off, not trusting himself to speak properly when those slim hips ground back against his interface panel. Starscream was shaking so violently now that he was practically vibrating, hysterical laughter tumbling from his mouth. Shockwave could only watch, dumbfounded, as he covered his face with his hands and laughed and cried and...

"This can't be happening," Starscream whispered between sobs and giggles. "This can't be happening."

And then he turned, arms winding around Shockwave's shoulders as he sobbed into the elder mech's chest. Shockwave held him, as tenderly as he knew how, until the shakes left him. Long legs wrapped around his waist and by Primus, he tried to focus on comforting the grieving seeker, but their interface panels were touching now and the distraction was most welcome to his own hurting spark. Starscream was most aesthetically pleasing, even when he was crying, clinging to Shockwave, rubbing his face into the scientist's neck. They'd never touched like this before. Had they ever even touched?

Yes, Shockwave recalled. A few times, all violent, such as when he'd threatened to gouge out one of Starscream's optics. He'd had the Seeker bent over and had enjoyed the view very much.

His grip on Starscream tightened and he pet the smaller mech as best as he could. Shockwave prided himself on guarding his emotional response, on keeping himself under control and calm. But Starscream was so infuriating. It was illogical, just how much sway he had over his emotions. He made Shockwave angry, like no one ever had and he suspected no one ever would again.

Except now, Shockwave wasn't angry at the Seeker. Instead, he felt...

"Shockwave?" Starscream's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "What-- what are you doing?"

"I--" he hesitated. He didn't know how to answer. His good hand was curled around Starscream's aft and he couldn't explain how it had gotten there. He squeezed slightly, unable to help himself, thrilling at the quiet gasp this earned him.

A hot mouth pressed against the side of his helm and he shivered. Priorities were quickly rearranged as the pretty mech on his lap allowed his touch and kissed him, again and again. He held Starscream tightly and finally found appropriate words:

"We are alive, Starscream." He said softly. "And thus, the war is not over. You and I can still fight. We will find a way."

Starscream nodded against his neck, hiccupping softly as Shockwave's hand squeezed his aft again. Thick fingers dipped between his legs and he gasped, allowing the exploring touches to his interface panel.

"We're alive," Starscream repeated. "We're alive, we're alive..."

The click of his interface panel opening startled Shockwave as suddenly as the new sensations against his fingers instead of smooth metal. Starscream's valve was small and hot and felt heavenly. He rubbed the outer rim, moving a single finger over the tight entrance, stroking until he felt wetness smear over them. His intakes shuddered as his cooling fans clicked on, thrumming loud in the cramped escape pod. Starscream's hips pressed back against his palm and he took the hint, gently pushing one finger inside. The Seeker let out a high, sweet sound, and his wings fluttered against his back. Shockwave's cannon-arm kept them pressed tightly together as Shockwave stretched him, barely able to comprehend what he was doing with the smaller mech he normally loathed. Starscream didn't seem to have any problems; he moaned when another finger was added inside of him.

"Shockwave," he whispered, pressing their helms together. "Frag me, please, _please_."

"I-- do not think we have enough room." Shockwave shifted, his spike straining against his panel. Heat blazed off his frame; the temperature of the escape pod climbed haltingly.

"We do, we can try, please let's try!" His voice was at a high whine and he jerked back, impaling himself on Shockwave's fingers faster. He was so pretty and eager and Shockwave's panel retracted. His spike extended between them quickly, thick and ridged. When Starscream curled both hands around it and pumped, transfluid began leaking from the tip. The Seeker let out another little moan and, after gathering some up, brought his claws to his mouth and licked them clean.

All doubts left Shockwave at such a sight, leaving only a deep, rolling groan in their place. He maneuvered Starscream so his long legs were spread wide, his knees hooked over purple elbows and his hips in the scientist's good hand. Starscream held onto Shockwave's spike and allowed himself to be lowered down onto it with a soft keen. When the tip had pressed inside of him he moved his hands to Shockwave's shoulders, rolling his hips down with gentle thrusts.

Shockwave leaned in, pressing his helm against Starscream's neck as they rocked together. They remained coupled, each thrust lifting the Seeker just an inch or two before he was fully hilted once again. Starscream's claws had dug into his shoulders with the initial stretch and intrusion but the soreness passed and he whimpered as his pleasure steadily built.

"Oh, Starscream," Shockwave groaned. He wanted more, to go faster, he needed it, but his legs were folded beneath him and he couldn't properly balance. So with a strong hand on Starscream's aft he forced it, lifting the smaller mech up and slamming him down with his own brute strength.

Starscream shrieked as the pace suddenly sped up, the huge spike slicking into him to fill him so completely and brought back out until just the head remained inside. Shockwave repeated the motions, faster and faster, until Starscream was gasping and whining wordlessly as their hips met with brutal _clangs_ time and again.

With Starscream's arms around his shoulders, every little sound of pleasure and ecstasy were breathed right into his audial. They made fresh arousal crash through him and he growled low, pounding into the slender Seeker with all his might, coaxing more delicious noises from his partner. When Starscream overloaded he thrashed and gasped--

"Shockwave!" Oh, his name sounded so sweet when cried out like that. He chased his own overload as Starscream twitched in his arms, still clinging to him and moaning quietly. Shockwave came with another groan, one that made Starscream's wings shiver, and bursts of transfluid inside his valve sent more trembles through him.

They slumped against each other, listening to the sounds of their fans and intakes struggling with the overwhelming heat surrounding them. Starscream remained twined around him, and Shockwave found himself unwilling to move him.

The console gave a soft 'beep'. Shockwave roused himself enough to look up at it.

"We will be landing soon," he whispered, petting a wing gently.

"Where?" Starscream's voice was laced with content exhaustion.

"Outside of my laboratories. We should be safe there, for some time."

Starscream nodded against his chest. He traced the carved patterns on Shockwave's shoulder gently. "So," he said, "This is really happening, is it? It's you and me, keeping the Decepticons going."

"And Soundwave," Shockwave reminded him. "I am fairly certain he is still alive."

"He better be. I don't think you and I could survive each other all alone."

Shockwave tilted his head. "Perhaps," he said, running his hand back down to Starscream's aft, "if we were to keep interfacing, it would be easier than you think."

Starscream chuckled under his breath, very briefly. "Pervert," he muttered, but it was not without a hint of pleasure.


End file.
